Deception
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Was it just a chance meeting in the deli for Mac? Or is there something else behind the story of the woman in the green coat. Can Stella uncover the truth? And when she does what choice will Mac have to make? SMACKED based on 6.17
1. Green the Color of Envy

**Title: Deception  
****Chapter 1 - Green the Color of Envy**

**Summary**: Was it just a chance meeting in the deli for Mac? Or is there something else behind the story of the woman in the green coat. Can Stella uncover the truth? And when she does what choice will Mac have to make? SMACKED Angst/Drama/Romance ficlet

**Disclaimer:** You should know by now.

**A/N:** Okay so I must confess that I was just as horrified as the rest of all you true SMACKIES when "she" made her lame debut. But I was given an idea by a friend to "tweak" my misery into a speculation ficlet for you all. I think "she" isn't what she appears (gee how else do you explain a VERY OOC Mac after 5.5 seasons?) and so this is what I think her coming into Mac's life is really all about (yeah it's kinda left field but that's fanfic right?). But I am happy to say that hopefully we'll only have to endure her a bit longer! *phew* If you are two years old and must flame, recess is over leave the playground! To the rest of the mature adults I hope you like it.

~_Dedicated to WildWeasel. Thanks for the discussion and all the help. Hope I did it some small amount of justice to this!~_

* * *

**1/3**

**~_From the conclusion of Pay Up~_**

****  
_'What can I do for you Robert?'_

_'Sneak preview of tomorrow's AM edition.'_

_'Maybe I misjudged your character.'_

_'Probably not.__ But don't mistake my little act of kindness as a sign of weakness. A have a line of up very talented attorney's to represent me. There's not one charge of fraud or embezzlement that is going to stick. But if I go down it's going to be swinging with both fists. Hope you're ready for twelve rounds Taylor.'_

_'I'd train for fifteen. Must tear at your gut to know your son agreed to testify against you.'_

_'You know, no matter what I have been through in my life, there has always been one constant. I love my son, and nothing in the world will ever change that. I'll see you in court Detective.'_

_'I look forward to it.'_

_'You be safe, alright.'  
_****

"Well Robert how did Detective Taylor take the news?"

"He's one stubborn bastard. We need something...something on him that we can use as leverage going foward."

"Blackmail?"

"No, Taylor's character is without reproach. And _forcing _him into something will just garner him strength and put us in the losers corner for sure. No we have to be smart about this; we need to set a trap that he'll want to walk into willingly; something short and sweet but something effective. How long until trial?"

"Judge Rutherford is pushing for six months."

"That doesn't give us much time," Dunbrook lightly curses.

"What is your plan Robert?"

"I want my two best men to become shadows for Detective Taylor. I want to know everything about him; professional, private and personal. I don't care...if he uses a certain brand of Kleenex I want to know what it is. We'll meet back here to discuss our plan. Now get busy."

"And Connor?"

"Let me worry about my son; that's what I do best. Now go and do what you do best."

"Yes Sir, Mr. Dunbrook."

XXXXXXXX

**_4 months later_**

"Is Dunbrook in?"

"Is he expecting you?"

"He is."

"Then go right in."

"James, to what do I owe this visit."

"Detective Mac Taylor."

"Right. Marcie, hold all my calls."

_"Yes Sir."_

"James?"

"Well Detective Taylor is a creature of habit. Much like you said; he's by the book, annoyingly so. Didn't fall for anything we tried...even the subtle stuff."

"Thought as much."

"His day is pretty much the routine and he works every day of the week. His day starts out with a trip to a small coffee shop next door if he has time; if not then he gets his coffee at work. Vending machine lunch and if he has time only frequents one deli."

"Friends?" Dunbrook inquires.

"A few but in the last number of months he's spent a considerable amount of time with his partner Stella."

"Ah yes Stella Bonasera."

"You know her Sir?"

"Not as well as I should. Does she have a connection to Mac outside of work?"

"Well in the last number of months they have shared a few outings; shopping for a Christmas tree, dinner at Cavelli's, a race around the NY 400 track and a few others."

"And then?"

"Nothing, each go their separate ways. But..."

"But what?"

"Well I took Candace with me one night and she could have sworn something was brewing between them that was more than professional."

"So the invincible Mac Taylor does have a weakness. His partner."

"There is no way we can use her to."

"No you are looking at this from the wrong angle James," Dunbrook starts a slow smile starts to cross his lips. "We can use this. His late wife Claire had a certain look...his partner has a certain look...we need someone..."

"A certain look? Don't you think that's a bit of a stretch?"

"Believe me James, this is the angle we need."

"You think he'll fall for just some stranger? Just like that?"

"Not fall for..._be distracted by._ And just long enough for us to make sure that any inside traitors are found out and taken care of."

"But who?"

"A woman with a certain look," Dunbrook ponders. "Just like the first and now the present..."

"Well this might help. I found an old Marine buddy of his. He knew Mac when he was first married; guess what he told me about Mac and his late wife meeting..."

Dunbrook listens to the further testimonial into Mac's private life; the wheels inside his head spinning with new thoughts on how to trap and finally bring down his nemesis for good.

"Well?" James asks eagerly.

"It's perfect. Now we need a backstory. She'll need to a hard luck case of some kind because Taylor is all about virtue and doing the right thing and being everyone's hero in their time of need. But still polished as he doesn't go for just anything. If we give her the look and a real good sob story I'm willing to bet that we'll be able to spring a trap for Mac Taylor that he won't he's in until it's too late. And by that I mean we'll be at trial and he'll have no credible witnesses and then all bets are off."

"We are going to kill him?" James inquires, forcing Dunbrook to lean back in his chair and laugh.

"Mentally and emotionally we'll let him do that to himself. But no I'm not going to jail for making Mac Taylor a martyr. I want him distracted by his own doing. You said that someone inside my organization has been asking questions. If we are now seeking another whistle blower we'll need to get to him before Taylor does. And if we don't find out in time then we need Taylor distracted long enough to ensure we are able to swing this trial in our favor. I think I know who it is; either Wilson or Graham, but we'll know soon enough. I haven't lost a big fight in my life and I don't intend to start now. Not to some two bit city Detective."

"But who are you going to find to help us?"

"I have the perfect person in mind," Dunbrook replies as he picks up the phone and dials, looking up at his right hand with a slight frown. "Aubrey, are you still in town? Well I need you to come back to Manhattan. I have a new job for you. Yes I'll make it very worth your while...be here tomorrow. We got work to do."

Dunbrook hangs up the phone and then looks at James with a growing smile.

"Well Taylor...round one has just ended. And I win. On to round two."

XXXXXXXX

**2 weeks later**

"You sure you know what the hell you are talking about?" Mac's angry and exhausted voice echoes in the interrogation room; bouncing off the tense frame of Detective Don Flack and then landing on the tense frame of the informant in the suspect chair.

"Look you don't want to believe me, I don't care."

"And you have solid proof that Robert Dunbrook paid you one hundred thousand dollars to tell Judge Mercer that you saw him at Club Solita the night of Beth's murder and then offered you nearly one million dollars to just turn around and walk away? And then..."

"We have been through this before..."

"Yeah well _Todd,_" Flack's annoyed voice finally pipes up. "This is going to help bring down one of the largest media barons in the state; we'll go through it again. Now from the top..."

"Just give me a damn piece of paper already and I'll sign what you want. Just as long as you twits hold up your end of the deal."

"_Twits_?" Flack's brows arch as he looks at Mac with a frown. "You'll get a brand new life...hell you'll even be able to save for a new face. Now start talkin."

"How are they doing in there?" Danny asks Stella in a soft tone.

"I think this might be the one that puts the final nail in Dunbrook's coffin," Stella answers with a tense smile. "The other testimony has taken six months for his team of attorney's to discredit and they have succeeded with a few; we have only one witness left. But this one...this one is going to put him away for good. As long as we can keep him alive until the trial."

"Don will take care of it," Danny states proudly of his best friend. "How's Mac?"

"He needs sleep," Stella mentions absently, her eyes fixed on her handsome partner's weary expression. Danny's fingers offer Stella's shoulder a gentle squeeze before he turns and leaves her standing outside the interrogation room; her eyes still fixed on her partner's facial expression.

In the weeks following Jessica's death, Mac had turned to work as she had expected but in the months that followed he had finally softened, even sharing a few more personal tidbits of his life and a few outings that she had to admit surprised even her. But now six months later, Dunbrook about to go to trial she wonders if this will push him back over the emotional edge once more; sending him scrambling under his tarnished shell, hiding away from the world.

But she would have to admit that they had progressed to a new level of friendship; one where she finally felt at ease to attempt a chance at asking him out on a date; a real date, just the two of them. _He had arranged for us to take a race together after we cleared Liza's name, _she reasons inside her mind. _And Mac had bought us dinner after that. _So since he put himself out, it's my turn, she tries to convince herself.

Stella watches Mac leave Flack with the Dunbrook insider and head for her; his face showing signs of fatigue and exasperation; having been down this same road in the past few months.

"Think this one will hold up?"

"After he signs that paper, Don is taking him right away to the safe house. He's got Sully as babysitter and a few hand picked officers, so Todd Graham should be alive long enough to testify and hidden away enough for Dunbrook not to get to him," Mac explains as he looks at her with a slight frown. "We can't lose _this one _Stella."

"We won't. How are you holding up?" Stella asks in personal concern.

"When Robert Dunbrook is behind bars I think I'll be able to breathe normally once again," Mac replies with a slight sigh. "Keep waiting for the next round. What is this like ten now."

"Mac?"

"Just something Dunbrook and I talked about the night he dropped off the edition of Angell's tribute. He told me to prepare for twelve rounds and I said fifteen."

"Powerful words to say to an enemy like him."

"Well I think this will be the title match and he'll lose," Mac ponders as they slowly walk back toward their offices. "How are you holding up? I have been too busy to ask and I'm sorry."

"I know how determined you are to take down Dunbrook..."

"I think after we were unable to prove he paid this kids for the bar drive by something inside me just..." his voice trails off as they stop inside the doorway to his office.

Stella studies her partners face and feels her heart starting to beat a bit faster. "Mac?"

"I have long since prided myself for not wanting to seek petty revenge. But in the last few months things have changed."

"How so?"

"I did have those feelings after Angell was killed and then again after Danny was put in that chair. I guess part of the reason why I closed myself off so much; inside I have always known it was Dunbrook. And now with Todd Graham's testimony that revenge might actually get fulfilled."

"And you hate that right?"

"It's the inner feeling of vindication because I know what it has stemmed from."

"Death," Stella finishes.

"Death," Mac echoes as his lips slowly curl into a soft smile.

"It's still early, why not go and get some real rest," Stella suggests. "I was going to take you for a drink but I think you need sleep more than anything. Why don't you go to Rick's Deli, I mean it is Tuesday right?"

"Right my usual," Mac smiles. "I don't mind going tonight."

"There is always tomorrow right? Besides I want to know I'll have your _full attention _when we do go."

"I have to agree," Mac smiles as his fingers gently rest on her arm before giving it a small squeeze and then pulling back. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll be here," Stella tells him with a warm smile as she leans in closer and plants a soft kiss on his cheek. "Call if you need anything."

"I will."

Mac takes his leave, heading into his office, sitting down to finish a few things and then finally pushing himself up and heading for his coat. Not really feeling in the mood to cook, he turns the Avalanche toward his favorite deli; wanting to just get something to go and then zone out in front of the television.

_'Was going to take you for a drink...'_ Stella's comforting words force a warm smile to slowly spread across his lips as he heads further into traffic. Knowing that his favorite deli is always busy Mac grabs is usual two numbers and heads for the front counter as his number is called by a man he's gotten to know very well over the past number of years. However, despite the number of people in the deli he was unaware of the set of eyes watching him intently; eyes with an agenda all their own.

_'Are you sure this is going to work?' Aubrey's mind replays._

_'Have an inside source. He'll be here tonight. Mac Taylor is a creature of habit.'_

_'And a green coat? And an apartment listing?'_

_'Just watch what you say!'_

_'Why?'_

_'Do not engage him in any kind of ethical debate about work. When it comes to ethics and loyalty, Taylor will choose those over his own life and this whole plan is moot and I really will have you killed.'_

_'Just remember what I have on you Robert,' Aubrey threatens in return. _

_'My arm is a lot longer. Now just stick with the plan. It can't fail...trust me, this'll be something Taylor isn't expecting but something he can't ignore.'_

She lines up the handsome Detective in her sights and smiles. _This guy won't know what hit him._

Mac hands his number and then glances to his right just as newspaper falls to the floor. He slowly bends to pick it up and his brain instantly flashes back to a situation fate handed him one time before. _Claire? _His mind stops suddenly as he looks at the woman in the green coat; the same color as the coat that first caught his eye when Claire Conrad came into his life. If she had been wearing anything else he would have paid her no heed. Now all of a sudden an odd feeling of romantic nostalgia started to cover him and his interest was 'piqued'. _Who is she? And why does she remind me of Claire so much? Claire to was looking for an apartment; in a deli; wearing a green coat. _

Mac quickly looks around to ensure that his mind isn't playing tricks on him and if it wasn't for his number being called he would have sworn he was just dreaming. He mutters a thank you, offers some cheesy line and then takes his leave; his heart and mind racing with wonder.

Mac reaches the truck and stops, looking back at the deli in wonder. "Claire..." his lips whisper as he gets into the truck and leans against the seat; allowing his mind to replay this exact same night not so many years ago. "I asked her out..." Mac ponders as he starts up the truck and then heads for his latest crime scene, not caring about being tired when there is work to do.

_'Dunbrook.'_

_'It's me.'_

_'How did it go?'_

_'It didn't. He didn't take the bait. In fact he walked out of here with a stiff body language. Trust me I know men. He was interested in something but he didn't act upon it; probably just a feeling of nostaglia. This isn't going to work.'_

_'Then we'll just have to force his hand...'_

_'You said Mac Taylor...'_

_'I can see you haven't been in the blackmail business as long as I have,' Dunbrook laughs. 'You need to play the game. You are going to leave Mac a note; a note with a sob story that will appeal to his sense of 'hero.' Play up to his ego. Trust me I know my opponent,' Dunbrook states in confidence. 'You need to appeal to his sense of wanting to help...of being the person you needed at that moment...the person you want to respond to you...you need to reel him in slowly. You write down what I tell you and trust me he'll seek you out.'_

_'This better work Robert.'_

_'Trust me Aubrey, it can't fail.'_

Stella watches Mac approach the bodies and frowns, his facial expression holding something he's never displayed in a long time; somewhat hidden interest of a personal nature.

"Mac?" She dares to ask.

"Got the call Stella. There is work to do and this is where I am needed. Sleep can wait."

"No I mean your...you look different. You okay?"

"I uh...yeah I'm fine. I'll tell you later."

Stella simply nods her head, knowing that with Mac work always comes first, especially in this arena. So she shelves her growing interest in her partner's off mood and gets down to the task at hand.

_'I'll always be with you Mac...'_ Claire's voice dances around in his head. He gives himself a small shake, praying the images of his late wife in her green coat will fade so that he can concentrate on the two bodies before him. But despite the fact that he manages to get all his work done at the scene, his mind is still thinking about Claire and the mysterious woman in the green coat that has managed to rekindle a sort of romantic nostalgia inside him.

_How can this be? _Mac's mind ponders as he watches Stella approach him. He gathers what he needs and then turns to leave.

"Mac?"

"Time to call it a night I think."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Just old feelings."

"About?"

"Well Claire and I met the day before St. Patrick's and..." his voice trails off as his lips curl into a soft smile.

"Mac, I'm sorry," Stella states in a soft tone, her fingers resting on his arm and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I think I'm just tired. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Mac," Stella calls as she takes a few steps and is at his side in seconds. "Just call if you need anything," she whispers as her lips plant a small kiss on his cheek; making his face warm and his heart naturally skip a beat. "No matter the time."

Mac heads for home; his deli take out still on the front seat where he left it before the call, his mind no where near the food but on events in the past:

_--------  
'My name is Claire...Claire Conrad.'_

_'Do you come here often?'_

_'Actually I have just had a bad day and...I guess you don't want to know.'_

_'I have some time.'_

_'What is your name?'_

_'My name is Mac Taylor.'  
--------_

Mac slowly pushes himself into his quiet apartment, his mind and heart heavy as he starts to think upon feelings that had long ago been buried; a past life that had too many painful deeds for his mind to survive on a daily basis. But seeing that woman in the green coat, forces his mind to once again conjure up images and memories of a life that once held so much promise.

Mac wanders into his bedroom and stops, his fingers reaching for a small picture of Claire and his eyes holding a smile that even his building tears were unable to shield.

"I missed you today..." he whispers as he blinks quickly, keeping the salty water at bay as he continues about his task of getting ready for the night. "For the past few months I thought things were clear for me...I mean Stella and I..." Mac continues his one sided conversation; a habit he's formed since the tragic death of his late wife. Especially in romantic matters; an area he feels he can't quite open up to a lot of peers, he knows Claire will just listen and not pass judgment, always in his mind and heart but watching over him with an unseen eye.

"Inside I have feelings for Stella, they are strong and undeniable...but seeing you...well whatever tonight it just...am I doing the right thing? I never believed in signs but...talk to me Claire...tell me what to do."

He had figured that with all the Dunbrook nonsense in the past few days that he'd have no trouble falling asleep. But despite the fact that his body was fatigued his brain was once again actively showing him highlights of the first time he took a chance on love; a chance that changed his life forever.

XXXXXXXX

_Something is going on, _Stella's mind ponders as she watches Mac the following morning. His mood seems a bit lighter and he even seems eager to head back to the Deli where he was yesterday to talk to Reed about his involvement in the case. _What is going on Mac? Is there something you aren't telling me? What happened last night?_

_'Claire Conrad...' _Mac's mind trails off as he approaches the deli with a sense of anxious apprehension. However, it's not _her _specifically that he's wanting to see, the woman in the greet coat; his mind eager to show him his late wife reincarnate. Mac spies Reed at the table and makes his way toward him, his eyes darting nervously around to see if he's being watched.

_Take a chance..._ Reed's voice reminds him as he watches Claire's son take his leave. But just before he can escape, Mac is called back by a friend who hands him a note; written by a man with ill intent. And as Dunbrook had predicted, it did play up to Mac's sense of _hero, _but in Mac's mind it was hero to Claireher son telling him to take a chance; to replay a scenario that fate has once again perfected.

_'I'll always be with you Mac...'_ Claire's voice once again echoes in his head; images of her writing the note for him force his lips to curl upward once more. But with Claire he had taken the chance and introduced himself right there and they had spent the night at the deli for hours just talking about Chicago, his days as a Marine and what New York might be like. But now _she, _number 40, had taken the next step and now he feels he owes her something in return.

_'But how is he going to find me again Robert?'_

_'Well you see my money can buy a lot of things...including multiple copies of the paper I produce, the same paper with the open house ad that you said he already saw. So we leave a few around the lab in certain places and trust me when he sees that paper and after reading that note...trust me, this is going to work.'_

_'It better, I really don't like Manhattan.'_

_'I'll make it worth your while to stay a bit longer. Now here is what we do next...'_

"How did it go with Reed?" Stella inquires sometime later as her and Mac stand in the hallway just before Flack approaches them.

"It went okay. He's nervous about this case and rightly so. He's grown...grown so much and...he even has some of Claire's characteristics," Mac's lips curl into a slight smile.

"Well I am glad that it went well," Stella finishes as Flack approaches and soon the conversation turns to the case, with Flack talking about a few case more details. Flack takes his leave and his eyes follow Stella until he turns and then allows something else to catch his attention. Mac stares at the newspaper that Dunbrook had planted only a few hours earlier; a paper open to the same spot on purpose.

Mac has long since prided himself on not playing the predicable card; not allowing himself to fall into someone else's trap; much less a game of cat and mouse with an opponent willing to pay any price and go to any lengths to win the game. However, he wasn't prepared for an enemy to come at him with a weapon that he would never have suspected.

_Open house...the woman in the green coat...Claire..._ Mac's mind trails off as he takes the paper and finds himself giving in; falling into the trap his skilled nemesis has set for him. With his brain feeding him Reed's _pep talk_ and Claire's image smiling at him, Mac finds himself doing something he hasn't done in years; something that would be considered uncharacteristic for a man who wears the label _private _so openly and proudly, he starts to pen a note to a woman he doesn't even know. He tries to convince himself that he took the same chance before and it worked out...well for the most part; Claire's departure was something not his doing, unlike Peyton.

A small feeling of anticipation starts to cover him as he pictures Claire's face giving him a nod of approval as he writes to _her, _his late wife; not a woman who has willingly agreed to help keep him distracted before a trial that is set to start in days.

He calls for a local courier, sends out the package to the _'open house' _and then forces himself to get back to work. But as soon as he enters the hallway, he watches Stella approach and feels his heart start to tighten. _Would she approve? She is my best friend? Would she be happy for me? _Mac's mind races with a million questions. _What about the bond that you have been growing with Stella beyond the boundaries of friendship? _His brain reminds him. _Are you going to just throw that all away for a chance at something that happened in the past? _

Stella's beautiful face cracks a small nervous smile, once again her eyes inspecting her partner's tense posture; her mind wondering what secret he is trying very hard to hide from the rest of the world. _Mac what is going on? _Her brain wonders as he nears her. But being the master of emotional disguise that he is, as soon as he's standing before her its all work mode and she finds it a tad unsettling. Knowing that if she tries to pry the reason out of him when he's in work mode; will cause him to shut down further so she tells herself she'll ask him for that drink after work and find the reason then.

"So what else did Flack find?" Mac inquires; his mind however, also wondering how his note will be received.

_'Well what happened?'_

_'You were right Robert, Taylor took the bait. We have a date tonight at the deli.'_

_'Hope you don't mind a little bit of unseen company.'_

_'I don't need a shadow!'_

_'This is far too valuable to just leave you out on your own. Keeping Taylor distracted means I have time to work on finding getting to Todd Graham! This is my ass and my future on the line, there is no room for discussion or debate! Now we have work to do.'_

After the case Mac lingers in his office, having just finished up with Reed and declining dinner with him; telling himself that it was he who offered dinner at the Deli tonight and he had to follow through, it wasn't in his nature to just start something and then not finish it; another characteristic that his nemesis is counting on.

"Mac?" Stella's soft voice interrupts his thoughts, forcing his eyes to glance upward, locking with hers; his mind instantly settling as she has that effect on him. "Lost in thought?"

"I suppose I am."

"Has happened a lot to you as of late. Care to share? Memories again or something else?"

"You know I'm not sure. Memories for sure but..."

"Well I still owe you that drink so why don't we head over to Sullivan's for a pint of green ale?" Stella asks with a warm smile. "Let's go and talk about those memories."

Mac looks at her; hears the eager tinge in the tone of her voice and feels his mind and heart both racing to the bottom of the emotional barrel.

"I um...I can't," he starts with a slight stammer.

"Right well..."

"I have a date," Mac suddenly blurts out; not really wanting to hide the truth from his best friend and knowing that if things did progress with the mystery woman then he'd have to tell Stella sooner or later. The trouble was as soon as he did tell her he could see the instant change; her body stiffened, her face tightened and her brow furrowed.

"Oh I see...someone I know?" Stella manages, her heart now racing at the dreaded answer. _This can't be...not after what we have been building in the past few months...Mac?_

"Just met her...in fact it's odd," he starts with a slight smile; a facial expression that instantly paints Stella with an invisible coating of green; the fated color of jealousy.

"Odd?"

"Claire and I met the exact same way."

"In a deli. Was she wearing a green coat?"

"And she was looking for an apartment," Mac continues. "She was...it was...odd," his face gently creases. "Just sort of...well it came from nowhere."

"And you asked her out just like that?"

"Actually I didn't," he pauses. "I just saw her and we made small talk for a few minutes and then I left; I really didn't give it much...well further thought. But she left me a note at the deli and then..."

"You asked her out," Stella's voice dies out to a tormented whisper.

"Right."

"Okay well...I hope you have a good time," she states as she turns to leave, her core heating and her eyes wanting to threaten tears. _Be strong_...she tells herself. _At least until you are in private._

"Stella?" Mac asks, his warm voice instantly pulling her eyes back to his. And no matter the devastating news he just delivered; pulling her heart from her chest and handing it to her on a golden platter, she can't just leave.

"You at one time told me to go for it."

"You mean with Drew?" His brows arch.

"I guess I should be telling you the same thing," Stella tells him with a fake happy tone.

"Rain check on the beer?"

"Only green once a year Mac," Stella replies with a slight smile, her mouth unable to reach the end to end grin she'd normally apply in a private setting with just the two of them.

"Right well, another time then."

"Sure," she answers absently as she turns and heads out of his office; her head held high so that he won't see the effect his about face has had on her. She reaches her office; eyes wet and fists tightly balled, heart racing. _Mac...what is going on? Just like that...you want to throw away what we have been working to build...just like that?_

Stella waits as long as possible; not wanting to pass by his office and see his happiness displayed toward any other woman besides her. The past few months they had been working quietly to grow something that extends past a platonic partnership and she felt inside that it was working. _Was I blind? Was I just telling myself that Mac also wanted the same thing as me when perhaps deep down inside he didn't? Would he play with my feelings just like that? Mac is not like that!_

"What is going on?" Stella ponders as Sid softly knocks on the door.

"Stella?"

Stella quickly swallows back her guilt and sorrow and turns to face him with a tight lipped expression. "Sid...sorry didn't hear you...what's going on?"

"Just something from the last case that has been...are you okay?"

"I um...I will be," she manages weakly. "Just thinking about...nothing."

"Is Mac okay?"

"Why do you ask?" Stella asks in haste.

"Just hasn't been himself these past few days. Everything okay?"

"It will be," Stella simply nods her head.

"You know everything happens for a reason," Sid mentions as he places the file down on her desk and then turns to leave.

"What do you mean? You mean between two people?"

"Oh sorry was talking about the case, you'll see in my notes."

"Right thanks," her face displays a slight frown.

"And Stella," Sid stops in the doorway just before he calls it a night. "I do believe that things happen between two people for a reason. Even if it's something we didn't expect."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight," Sid states softly as he finally takes his leave; forcing Stella to be held in time and space, pondering his words about things happening for a reason.

_'Just out of the blue...very odd...exactly like Claire and I met...same details...green coat...brunette...looking for an apartment...'_

Stella heads back into the hallway and toward Mac's office; stopping in the middle and looking around forwell anything that might lend evidence to her gut suspicion. _Oh why do I have to see the sinister reasoning behind it._

"Just like Drew..." she ponders. Drew came to her out of blue with a hidden agenda, seeming to know things about her; her likes and dislikes in such a short time. _He had been watching me. Is this the case with this new woman? Does she have a hidden agenda? Is my beloved partner in danger? Or is my jealousy just unfounded? Am I just that jealous that I'll impugn wrong motives so that I can keep Mac all to myself? Do I not want him to be happy?_

"Mac...have I lost you for good this time..." her voice dies out as her eyes finally settle on a piece of folded news paper in the garbage. "What is that?"

XXXXXXXX

Mac reaches the deli, unaware of the two sets of eyes watching him from a hidden vantage point from the shadows across the street.

_'How predicable Taylor,' a smug voice taunts._

Mac walks into the deli, heading for a booth to wait for the woman in the green coat, wondering how the events of tonight would affect his future, but not knowing just to what extent they actually would.

_'You're up Aubrey and this is what I want you to say...'_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so what did you think? Hopefully you didn't hate it too much! (eek) could have gone with another angle but figured that Dunbrook would have the means to pull this off.

And you guys know me, so this won't be all Mac/A lovey dovey but of the 'angle' as to why 'her' sudden appearance and then his 'choice' and her departure (*phew*) and of course the tension between our fave couple! Please trust me as you know I am a true SMACKIE (grin) and our Mac and Stella will be together (at least in fanfic land). Thanks in advance.

**PS:** The story alerts aren't working very well so Target just updated and NY Stories is updating next


	2. A Tangled Web

**Title: Deception  
****Chapter 2 - A Tangled Web**

**A/N: **A HUGE shout of THANKS to all guys and am truly humbled by the response and thankful I wasn't stoned! Lol...am trying to keep my chin up despite all the bad spoilers floating around about the end of the season and just hope I did this second part some justice. I do hope that if there are some errors or it sucks that you'll go easy (the muse is really struggling right now). Thanks again!

* * *

**2/3**

Mac feels his nervous anxiety starting to grow the longer he waits; wondering if perhaps his uncharacteristic forward move was going to be rejected as he fears it might.

_Claire's not coming..._his mind trails off before he gives his head a much needed shake. _She's not Claire!_ He commands himself once again as he sees her approach. After a few strained pleasantries are exchanged they slowly start into their evening; Mac's mind racing a million miles an hour. But as he slowly feels himself starting to relax a little, sitting across from Aubrey, there is only one question his mind seems to favor, _'what will Stella think?'_

_"How long do we stay here Sir?" James asks into the phone._

_"Until they leave; which I'm guessing will be to their separate locations," Dunbrook replies over the phone. _

_"And the other um matter?"_

_"Being taken care of as we speak," Dunbrook states with some triumph._

XXXXXXXX

"Who's in charge here?"

"I am," Detective John Sullivan's firm voice replies to the man _dressed _as uniformed officer. "What's going on?"

"Derek Wentworth, I'm here to relieve Patrick Shae," he says handing Sully the official _looking _police document, his eyes darting around at the other officers watching him intently.

"Did Detective Taylor read you the riot act?" Sully asks as he tucks the paper into his pocket; not realizing that the _real _Derek Wentworth's body was already traveling down to the bottom of the East River; carefully weighted with cement blocks; a highly corrosive skin eating agent carefully tucked away inside the sealed container that contains the innocent man as it slolwy makes its way to the bottom of the murky riverbed. Robert Dunbrook once again proving that money can buy just about anything.

"He didn't have time, he was busy. I was just given that paper from Detective Taylor and told to show up here," he lies. "Said you would do the rest."

"Figures. Okay so here is what you need to know..." Sully starts.

Dunbrook had done his research; had found the weak links in Flack's security detail and exploited them to any means possible; already offering a rather large sum to a man already on the inside; one that wouldn't raise any suspicions when the _real _Derek Wentworth didn't show up. He had also managed to bribe one of the potential jurors and had another _disappeared. _

Derek offers a small nod to the other plant as his eyes rest on the man he's ordered to plant seeds of doubt into the mind of; wanting him to back out of his own volition; but having orders to take any necessary means if he doesn't.

"So..." Derek starts as he leans in closer to Todd Graham. "How you holdin' up?"

"I miss my girl."

"Yeah where she's at?"

"No clue. Can we get some somethin' to drink in here?" Graham complains.

"You know what I heard..."

XXXXXXXX

By the time Mac reaches home, his mind is a mix of wonder and curiosity. Tonight wasn't as bad as he supposed it might be; certainly nothing like the strained outing with Rose Whitley a few years back; but it didn't really leave him with the same _feeling _that an evening with his best friend always sent him home with. He tries to tell himself that it's just something new, but all that he and Stella had been working at building in the past few months was starting to tug at his heart once more and he once again wonders if this news will dampen their friendship.

Mac slowly wanders into his bedroom, unbuttoning his dress shirt and then looking at the picture of Claire with a slight frown.

"Her name is Aubrey and...well I guess I was expecting her to be like you and um...well she wasn't. It wasn't bad...it was just...I guess I was expecting something and...and I didn't get it..." his voice trails off as he hangs up his dress shirt and then reaches for a pair of sweat pants to sleep in.

"She asked if we'd see each other again...but I...well I wasn't sure. It was just so...so out of the blue," Mac ponders as he slowly eases himself onto his bed covers, his eyes glancing over at the clock. It wasn't late and he wonders if he should call Stella and just 'talk'; not really having anyone else he'd rather confide in. He dials her number but when he only gets back empty rings and then voice mail from her home and her cell phone, he hangs up with a certain feeling of dismay.

"I guess Stella went out," he slightly frowns as he slowly puts the phone back down on the table beside his bed. _Did she go out with Flack? Or perhaps over to Danny and Lindsay's? Maybe she just went alone? To the bar? _The thought about Stella going to the bar alone suddenly forces his heart to feel an ache starting to develop; his mind flashing images to the last time she went to the bar alone and then called him for some company, her beautiful face lighting up as soon as he had arrived. _What if she's not alone? A date? _He was on a date, but then why would the knowledge of her out with another man bother him so?

"I need sleep. Goodnight Stella," Mac mumbles with a glum tone as his fingers reach for the light and flips it off; hoping that nothing will be strained between them when they face the next day together. And unlike the night before, when his mind was awake for the better part in nervous wonder; tonight when he closes his eyes, his brain relives the days that followed after his initial meeting with his late wife, Claire.

XXXXXXXX

Todd Graham, however, lay awake that night in deep thought; the disparaging comments fed into his brain by officers Derek Wentworth and Riley Becker; not knowing that both were paid informants on the payroll of Robert Dunbrook, a man he was hiding from as he waited to testify against the media baron; his testimony sure to lend support to the many charges already laid against Dunbrook; and the last surviving witness.

_'Yeah hope you got a good deal ahead of time'..._

_'Dunbrook found the last person that went into WITSEC...yeah it wasn't pretty.'_

_'Heard he offered one guy a million bucks and the guy is now living in Brazil...that's what I'd do. Take the money and run...who wants to be looking over your shoulder the rest of your life?'_

That morning he lay in bed early; his mind now having doubts about his wanting to testify against the corrupt media mogul; wondering if the police would actually be able to put him someplace out of the long and obviously very extensive reach of Robert Dunbrook.

He looks over at the clock as his hands slowly reach for his cell phone and he starts to text his current girlfriend; although he's not told where she's being kept for safety sake, he needs at least something to ease his mind.

_'Maggie...what r u doing? Stuck here with the NYPD. Having some 2nd thoughts. T.'_

He puts his phone down and then offers a heavy sigh as he turns on his side and waits for her to text back; wanting some added insight into his seemingly now fatal decision.

XXXXXXXX

Stella slowly walks past Mac's office early the following morning; having spent most of the night at work, not wanting to home to an empty apartment with the knowledge that her partner and best friend was out on a date with a woman she was now very jealous over.

_I can't tell Mac I'm jealous, _she thinks to herself as she wanders into her office and sits back down in front of her computer. As much as she tells herself that his dating someone else wouldn't really bother her, she had done something that she never has before, called up the real estate agent at the open house and asked a few probing questions.

Much to her horror and emotional dismay she found out that Mac had sent the woman in the green coat a note but the Agent of course didn't open it to see what it said. _Did he actually go to such great lengths to seek her out? Was he drawn to her that much? Or was it just the memory of his meeting Claire that drove him to want to know more? _And the rest of the night was spent pondering Sid's words that everything happens for a reason. In the last number of years, nothing this significant had happened to him and then just out of the blue, a scene from his past has been recreated down to even the smallest detail.

_'She was also looking for an apartment...'_

"Stella?" Mac's warm voice breaks her thoughts; pulling her back to reality and forcing her well trained smile to play upon her lips in a matter of seconds.

"Sorry I was lost in thought. What's going on?"

"Well it's not green..." Mac starts as he slowly hands her a steaming cup of coffee.

"Thanks. How um...how did it go last night?"

"Tried to call you after to tell you but...well I guess you were out."

"I was for a bit and then came back here. Had a lot to catch up on," Stella answers in half truth; not wanting to tell him the real reason for locking herself away.

"Oh...why didn't you call me?"

"How did it go?"

"It was alright," Mac answers as he sits down in front of her desk, a slight frown upon his face. "Her name is Aubrey Hunter. We talked about just sort of things in general."

"That's nice," Stella tells him, her heart racing that at any second Mac will once again show another uncharacteristic side of himself and tell her he's smitten and her one last chance at future happiness will be over. But thankfully he doesn't; he only allows some awkward silence to build.

"Stella?"

"Yeah sorry Mac, just trying to finish this before..."

"Are you okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean it's your life and...yeah, sure fine..." she rambles off nervously; herself now showing him an emotional side; a momentary lapse.

"That doesn't sound very convincing."

"What do you need to hear from me Mac?"

"I'm not sure."

"Do you want this?"

"I'm not sure."

"I already said what I had to yesterday. I think that...well...we have work to do right?"

"Usually my line," Mac lightly frowns as he studies her face; knowing inside that she's keeping something else from him. _Talk to me Stella...what are you not telling me? _His mind begs in agony.

"Well I learned from the best."

"Right. How was the green beer?" Mac inquires as he stands up to leave.

"I had wine," Stella replies in haste. "Just wasn't the same without you," she adds; hoping her tone won't make her sound too pathetic. _Oh please Mac...just talk about something else, _her mind pleads. She studies his handsome face and feels her heart wanting to break; her mind sickening at the thought of even asking if he kissed her goodnight. _There has to be an angle, _Stella's brain forces her to consider. _Just too good to be true._

_"So how did it go?" Dunbrook inquires of his insider._

_"Your two babysitters should have told you all the details," Aubrey snaps. "Now what? This guy isn't exactly eager."_

_"Then you need to surprise him at work."_

_"What? Is this another thing that his dead wife would have done?"_

_"Trust me this will work," Dunbrook tries to assure him. "We have Taylor right where we want him. Now here is what you do..."_

"Stella?"

"Next time Mac."

"Sure," he finishes with a tense smile; once again allowing a few seconds of tense silence to start to build. However, just before either of them can continue to stab at a subject that neither want to openly address, Flack interrupts with something that both want to discuss, thankful for the distraction.

"Trouble in newsprint paradise," Flack starts with a heavy sigh.

"Graham?" Mac arches his brows in wonder.

"Is having second thoughts about testifying against Dunbrook."

"What?" Stella asks in shock. "Why?"

"Has anyone gotten to him?"

"No one but Sully and a few cops."

"The cops..." Stella starts.

"Where hand picked by Mac and myself because they never had any _formal dealings _with Dunbrook in the past," Flack explains. "He hasn't said for sure that he's not going to testify but it sure seems like he's leaning toward it."

"I'll go and talk to him," Mac looks at Stella with a perplexed expression. But when he gets no argument or even a request to join him, he offers them both a nod and then pushes past, out of her office and disappears from view.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"Your timing was perfect," Stella lightly moans as she heads back to her desk to finish her paperwork, sitting down and then looking up at Flack with an arched brow. "What?"

"Come on Stell, you are like my sister; heck I know you better than my own sister," Flack frowns. "What is it?"

"What do you think of the expression, too good to be true?"

"Mac asked you out?" Flack asks with a slight grin, which quickly fades when Stella's lips dont mirror the same expression. "Mac asked someone else out?"

"I really don't have time for this, I'm sorry Don, I have..."

"Tell me what happened?"

"Ask Mac, it's his story to tell, not mine."

"And yet something about that is eating away at you. What?"

"Something...that's it...just a gut feeling and nothing more."

"Jealous?" Flack asks in a tone that is merely suggesting but not wanting to invite an argument.

"Part of me is," she answers as her eyes slightly drop before looking back up. "Part of me is suspicious. Stupid right?"

"Stella you actually looked up Drew in AFIS...having this feeling seems to be second nature to you," Flack confesses.

"And Drew was too good to be true," she answers in a quiet tone.

"Okay so what was too good to be true?" Flack inquires. "You have to tell me now."

"Mac met her the exact same way he met Claire."

"_Exact_?"

"Down to the green coat; apartment hunting and date that night at the same place," Stella relates. "All on the day before and the day of St. Patrick's day in his favorite deli."

"Good thing it wasn't the same deli," Flack quips, causing Stella to shoot him an evil glance. "Sorry," he mutters in a low tone. "The luck of the Irish?"

"Right...well I gotta finish this up. Talk to you later?" Stella prompts.

"But you are still mad?"

"It's as if the past few months have meant nothing," Stella finally confesses. "All that we have worked so hard to build; this _woman _has managed to simply take away in just one night!" Stella finishes with a sharp edge to her voice; her face finally softening as she looks at her friend in remorse. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Obviously you needed to let it out. Have you told Mac how you feel?"

"I can't now. I don't want to force him to..."

"Make a choice? Maybe it's about time you did."

"I can't Don. There shouldn't have to be a choice."

"But if you never tell him, will he ever know?" Flack quickly interrupts before his phone goes off. "I have to take this, but think about what I said and tell me his reaction later."

Stella watches him go and then leans back in her chair; her mind now trying to picture Mac's expression as she forces him to realize that what she's feeling inside; what they have been hopefully building in the past few weeks has been something more than friendship. _I love him, _she finally confesses. _But I can't tell him that. I like him? More than a friend? What would he do? Oh but I just can't lose him._

Stella finishes up her paperwork and then heads out to the lab, needing to tend to a few more things before she confers with Mac about Todd Graham and his sudden change of heart in testifying against Robert Dunbrook.

"The man can buy just about anything," Adam pipes up, his voice once again pulling her back to reality. "Stella?"

"Oh sorry...what?"

"Just a note on my friend Harry's blog...nothing more."

"What about Robert Dunbrook? What did he buy?" Stella asks in interest; as she sees Dunbrook's name on the screen.

"It was silly really but I mean he does have enough money to buy just about _anything _that he or anyone else could want."

"Right, such as?"

"He had recreated a scene from some newspaper movie for his wife's birthday," Adam tells her. "Because it was of that movie set that she was working on the day they met that...Stella?"

"Interesting. So he was able to _recreate _everything?"

"Right down to the outfit she was wearing on that day. He got her hairdo, the clothes, the lunch she had, heck even the color of her dress. Talk about an eye for detail."

"And he remembered all that?" Stella asks in shock.

"No he called in a few favors. Want to see the rest of the pictures...my friend..."

"No that's okay I just need what I came for."

"Okay so here are the results...for Stella? You okay?"

"I am. Thanks," she states absently as her fingers snatch the print out but her mind now wondering about what is the real story behind Aubrey Hunter's sudden appearance. _Robert Dunbrook he could have..._oh Stella get a grip! She scolds herself. _Now that is way out in left field. Why would Robert Dunbrook care about how Mac and Claire met? Unless..._

Stella looks at her watch, knowing that Mac should be back by now and wondering what is behind Todd Graham's sudden about face. She spies Mac standing in the hallway and makes her way toward him; stopping short when she sees a dark haired woman; neatly dressed, exit the elevator, large paper bag in hand and heading toward her partner with a growing smile.

"Mac?"

"Aubrey," her ears pick up and her world stops short. _What? _Her mind screams as she quickly makes a detour into her office; not wanting to see anymore than she has to. She leans against the wall, willing her heart to stop racing and cursing herself for giving in so quickly to childish emotions. _She brought him lunch?_

_Mac's a grown man, he can take care of himself! _But even still, she finds herself numbly walking toward her desk, sitting down and then pulling up whatever database is within mouse distance. "Aubrey..." she types the first few letters, followed by the remainder of the letters and then sits back and waits.

_'She left me a note...sort of felt obligated to follow up on that...'_ she recalls his words from the day before; another sordid detail that her brain committed to memory. _Everything happens for a reason...Dunbrook could buy just about anything he wants...recreated right down to the last detail..._

"Dunbrook?" Stella ponders and then gives her head a shake. But with a few days before one of the biggest trials of the city and knowing that the last key witness is under lock and key; Dunbrook would have the means to stoop this low, wanting to keep the lead Detective distracted while he undermines in another way.

"What are you up to Dunbrook," Stella mumbles as her search finally completes. And as much as she wishes she had a listening device into Mac's office; her focus has now shifted, wondering if perhaps this woman was put in Mac's way as a distraction from a nemesis that told him to be ready for just about anything.

_'If I go down, I'm going with both hands fighting...' _Dunbrook had told Mac. "Well Robert Dunbrook...so am I."

XXXXXXXX

"You really didn't have to," Mac comments as he nervously watches Aubrey setting out a few lunch items on his desk, his eyes darting between her and the people outside, casting wondering glances in his direction as their fearless leader prepares for a surprise lunch date.

"Was in the neighborhood and wanted to," Aubrey replies. "So this is where you keep watch over the city right?"

"This is it."

"Anything really big on the radar right now?" She inquires.

"Always lots on the go...you know I can't spend too long..."

"Right, well you can always take home what we dont finish here."

Mac's apprehension starts to ease a little; that is until he watches Stella walk by. She simply offers him a glance that forces a fist to tighten before she quickly takes her leave; her head turning away in haste and his mind wondering as to her reaction at Aubrey just showing up and bringing him lunch.

"Mac?"

"Nothing," Mac lightly frowns as he pastes on a tight smile and then tries to get back to his meal. _Was she upset? Why didn't she at least stop in and say hello? Would it be odd for me to introduce her to Stella? Would Stella even want that? Would I? _

Mac settles back in his chair, his mind determined not to make things any more awkward between him and Stella than he fears this whole new situation is forcing to grow. _Stella is my best friend, will this affect us? I can't lose her._

XXXXXXXX

"Stella this might take some time," Adam informs her.

"How long?"

"Maybe even a few hours, sorry."

"That's okay Adam, just make sure you are thorough and let me know as soon as you find...well anything."

"And the search string is Aubrey Hunter and Robert Dunbrook?"

"Just let me know what you find," Stella confirms as she turns and heads out of Adam's technical area, hoping that _she _has taken her leave and Mac is finally alone. True to her wish she approaches his office with some growing hesitation and sees him sitting alone; however, when he looks up his face is slightly tense and she wonders now if her wish that his lunch wasn't the happy affair she wanted came true. _Of course I want Mac to be happy, _she tries to convince herself. _But not with some other woman._

"So how did it go with..."

"She just brought lunch. I wish you had stopped by so that you could have met her."

"Going steady already?" Stella teases with a slight twinge of envy.

"No nothing like that," Mac justifies in haste.

"I had a few things to take care of. I am glad to hear you had a nice time, but I was going to ask about Todd Graham."

"Oh right. Well somehow Dunbrook did get to him and...are we okay?" Mac inquires.

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"I mean I haven't had...well another woman in here and you are my best friend and..."

"Fine Mac," Stella lies with a tight smile. _I can't tell him here; not in such a public setting. _She looks at the small amount of torment in his warm sapphire eyes and feels her heart starting to sink. "It's just that...so Todd?"

"Talk to me Stella, you and I have always been able to talk to each other...even about private things."

"Most private things we keep locked away; even from each other. But I guess after the last few months...you know obviously it doesn't matter," she slightly gulps back her rising sorrow. "No big deal what I think right?"

"It matters to me," Mac insists.

"Are you happy?" Stella finally dares to ask.

"I um...well it's too soon to...to know anything."

"Right," Stella nods her head in agreement. "So Todd?" She insists.

"Todd," Mac frowns, as he continues to study her face. _Stella, what are you not telling me? Please...talk to me. _"Stella?"

"He said nothing?" She tries again.

"He..." Mac starts with a heavy sigh. "I mean we can't prove it and I don't know how but I think somehow Dunbrook has gotten through to him."

"Just like the rest," Stella mentions, her mind thinking back to the last two insiders that Dunbrook had managed to have disappeared within a week's time; each time ensuring the police were unsuspecting until it was too late.

"I won't let him win this time around."

"Well the trial starts in a few days," Stella ponders just as Flack hurries up to them.

"Don, what is going on?"

"Did you approve Derek Wentworth for duty last night?"

"No it was Craig Ferguson," Mac answers in haste. "Why, what is going on?"

"Well I just spoke with Sully who told me that Derek Wentworth and Riley Becker were on duty last night."

"So?"

"I checked Riley but Derek was never approved."

"And you are asking me why?" Mac wonders.

"Because you approved him to spend the night in that house."

"I did not," Mac insists as he takes the piece of paper Flack offers; looking down at the photocopy with growing anger. "Son of a bi..."

"Pretty good forgery right?" Flack counters. "I also heard that Todd Graham is waffling and when I checked with Derek's partner he said that he dropped him off at home yesterday afternoon with a sprained shoulder and wasn't considering duty last night. When I asked Sully to describe Wentworth he described an imposter."

"Dunbrook!" Stella hisses softly. "Damn he did it again."

"Derek Wentworth?" Flack counters. "What the hell is going on Mac?"

"Where is the real Derek Wentworth?"

"Missing," Flack states as his phone rings. "Okay I gotta take this. The guy who posed last night is also missing and Graham is about to recount. We need a miracle here Mac. A few days ago this was all going smoothly and...Flack...yeah I'm on my way."

"I'll go back and..." Mac starts.

"I got it Mac," Flack tells him in haste as he turns and heads out of the room, leaving Mac and Stella alone together.

"Damn it!" Mac curses as he looks at Stella with an angry frown.

"He did it. Dunbrook did this to us _again._"

"Stella?"

"Mac he got the last two insiders in less than a week also. This is his motto. He brings in what he needs...pays what he has to and gets them in record time. We are running out of witnesses and his body count is rising. The trial starts in a week!"

"Well he won't succeed. I have worked too long and hard to..."

"Did you get a call from anyone to..."

"To what? I got no call last night Stella and I certainly didn't sign any papers last night."

"You were...well you were busy last night."

"Never too busy for work and you know that."

"And you didn't get a call?" Stella asks again.

Mac pulls out his phone and starts to scroll, not realizing that he has underestimated his opponent. His eyes rest upon the one missed call from Flack's area and his heart stops short.

"Mac?"

"There is a missed call...Stella I swear the phone didn't ring," Mac insists not realizing that someone did initiate a call but it was set to not ring or notify, just to go in silent mode and be recorded at the time needed.

"What time last night?"

"It was um...could he have tampered with it?"

"You were distracted Mac."

"I am never..." Mac starts to argue, forcing Stella to raise her hands in defense. "I swear I am never _that_ distracted and my phone is always on!"

"Can you explain that?"

"I'll get Adam to check it out."

"If it's true...if Dunbrook did have someone tamper with your phone how did..."

"As you said Dunbrook has a long reach. Damn what the hell did we miss?"

"Everything happens for a reason..." her voice trails off. "Maybe..."

"Pardon? You have a new angle?"

"I...it's nothing."

"Stella if you know something and are holding it back."

"Well don't you think it's kind of...you know what never mind. I have something I need to check on."

"Stella, what is it? This case could be one of the biggest in the state. If you have even the smallest amount of proof that..."

"Don't you think it's very much of an odd coincidence that just days before one of the biggest trials as you say of the state you are suddenly um distracted. I mean the other two insiders were taken out because the lead Detective's on those watches were dealt with."

"I remember, but I had nothing to do with this," Mac gently argues.

"You said that this girl coming into your life just out of the blue...the whole scene recreated right down to the last detail...the date, the color of the coat, the apartment listing."

"Are you serious?" Mac asks sharply. "You think Aubrey has something to do with this?"

"Did you ever leave your phone alone with her?"

"What? No. Stella."

"Mac, just hear me out...Adam was able to find evidence where Dunbrook recreated for his wife's birthday the exact day they met. The movie set she was on, the color of her dress, what she had for lunch, the people on set...Mac he was able to recreate right down to the most finite detail his wife's..."

"That is preposterous Stella and you know it. Where is the connection to Aubrey? So now I can't just go out on a date with a woman unless there is some sinister..."

"Dunbrook..."

"I want to nail him also but don't you think it's a bit of a stretch?"

"Fine Mac, you're right" Stella tries in her defense.

"If you don't like her..."

"Why are you defending her?"

"I am defending myself!" Mac snaps and then steps back, his face flush and heart racing. "Aren't I the one really on trial here between us?"

"Your integrity is beyond question Mac and once Flack figures out what has really happened, he'll back you," Stella counter argues in return.

"I didn't mean Flack, I meant us."

"There is no us!"

"Stella..."

"You always told me that we need to consider every angle and that is exactly what I am doing."

"And you've had her checked out?" Mac arches his brows.

"To a degree yes."

"So much for giving me some credit. Maybe she..."

"She doesn't deserve you!" Stella blurts out and steps back herself; looking at Mac in shock.

"What?"

"I...you know you're right...I was out of line. Sorry. I have had a long night, I didn't get much sleep and before you read me the emotional lack of sleep riot act let me save you the trouble."

"Care to qualify that?"

"Which part? Tell me Mac, which part should I qualify? She doesn't deserve you. That is how I feel. I am telling you that and maybe it's this case...maybe it's the past few weeks...months...maybe it's yes...your _sudden _foray back into the dating world! I don't know but she doesn't deserve you."

"Based on?"

"Fine," Stella replies with a grumble.

"You know I supported..."

"You know Mac, you are right."

"You don't know her."

"I don't care!"

"Stella..."

"I don't have to know her Mac to know she doesn't deserve my based friend!"

"Based on?"

"I know you and I care for you...more than a friend," Stella finally confesses in a small tone. "There I said it. I would ask you to make a choice right now...me or her...but I can't do that. I care too much and only want to see you happy."

"But," Mac tries as her pager goes off.

"I need to take this. Adam has some more...well maybe it'll be nothing and..." her voice trails off in a nervous ramble.

"Stella?" Mac asks in expectation as he takes a step closer, forcing her to pull back a bit more and him to stop in his tracks.

"I have to check on this."

"We need to talk."

"We need some time to cool down before further things are said that we don't mean."

"Did you mean what you just said?" Mac asks as Stella pauses in the doorway and then turns to look at him with a strained expression. "Stella tell me," Mac lightly demands as Stella marches back up to him, gently places both hands on his lapels and looks him right in the eye.

"I am falling in love with you, I mean that," she whispers before she silences his next words with a warm kiss, turns and rushes down the hall, making a quick detour into the woman's washroom, heading into a stall and closing the door so the rest of the world won't see her at a weak point. _Oh why the hell did I tell him! _She mentally scolds herself. _Why the hell did I kiss him?_

"I'm sorry Mac..." her voice dies out with a soft whimper. But remembering that she still has something to do, she quickly dries her eyes, allows a small eternity to pass for her flushed face to subside before she slowly exits the bathroom and goes in search of Adam.

"Hey Mac was just here looking for you," Adam informs her.

"I'll share what I found. What did you find?"

"Well I wasn't able to find too much but what I was able to find is this..." Adam's voice trails off as he hands Stella the printout.

"Oh my...Adam are you sure?" Stella asks, looking up in surprise.

"Yeah I was even able to verify the source. Took some...well some creative hacking," he slightly brags, his face reddening by the second. "But trust me...it's correct. That birth certificate isn't a fake and neither are those."

"Gambling debts...payments from Dunbrook to Aubrey...so that means..." Stella's voice dies out ass he turns to leave.

"And then this," Adam shows on the computer display. "Aubrey Hunter is the step daughter of Robert Dunbrook," Adam finishes.

"Oh no."

"Who is Aubrey Hunter?"

"A threat," Stella's replies with a frown.

"A threat? To who?"

"To all of us."

"But what does that really mean Stella?"

"It means that Mac has a real choice to make," she stats in misery, her heart racing with anxiety as she goes in search of her partner. And after having just barely survived one heated emotional showdown she wonders if either will survive the next?

* * *

**A/N:** So I only included the spoiler that has 'her' showing up at Mac's office (I guessed for lunch) as I am not sure how the rest of the eppy turns out so the rest is once again just the story. Hope you all liked this and would like the conclusion. Thanks again.

**PS:** Escape from Rikers updates next.


	3. The Truth Will Set You Free!

**Title: Deception  
****Chapter 3 - The Truth Will Set You Free!**

**A/N: **So to be honest when I started this I wasn't sure anyone would like but I just want to send out a HUGE THANK YOU to everyone who has taken the time to read and review and really support and encourage this angle. I do hope you like how I have attempted to wrap things up...for now. Please enjoy.

* * *

**3/3**

Mac reaches his office, unable to find Stella after her startling confession and stands fixed in time and space in the middle of the quiet space; unable to take another step into the unknown. _I care for you...more than a friend...I am falling in love with you...make a choice...me or her..._

"She kissed me..." Mac's voice trails off. _She's kissed you before, _his brain reminds him. "Not on the lips," Mac whispers in torment as he feels his heart continuing to beat painfully in his chest. "And now she's gone."

"Damn it!" Mac gently curses as he finds his breathing starting to shallow. He slowly closes his eyes for a few brief seconds and the past few months come flooding back with such force he actually feels his lips exhale slightly. _Was I that blind? _He ponders. _Or was it the friendship riot act that I have forced her to..._

"Stella," Mac groans as he finally takes a step in the direction he thinks she is. But just as he reaches the hallway he's once again called back to reality by a familiar voice.

"Mac!" Flack calls out.

XXXXXXXX

Stella leaves Adam to ponder her cryptic smile as she goes in search of her partner; her brain urging her that he needs to her the truth. She rounds the corner and sees him in a rather heated discussion with Flack at the end of the hallway and hangs back; knowing it's not the time to give him the evidence she has now found to at least back her purported theory.

She gazes upon Mac's tense posture, his fists tight and his words short and curt and now wonders if she should broach the subject at all.

_I care too much to hurt him like this, _she tries to convince herself. _Mac needs to know the truth. But when I tell him will it cause resentment to grow? Will all this drive a further wedge between us? Oh Mac, tell me I haven't lost you for good over all this? _Then another terrifying thought crosses her mind. _What if Mac confronts her and she asks for the benefit of the doubt? _

"I can't let that happen," she whispers as she takes another step toward Mac; her mind and heart now set on telling him the truth and working through the fact that his choice, although a fresh one, will hurt but the damage won't be as irreparable as the damage she feared Peyton had done. _I'll not lose you Mac, not now, not to her and not to anyone! I love you and I'm going to fight for what I want most; and I want you._

But just before Mac breaks his conversation off with Flack, Stella hears Lindsay calling her name and turns and heads toward her junior CSI, agreeing to help with something and disappearing from Mac's view, but keeping a careful mental note to talk to him as soon as she's done.

XXXXXXXX

"Adam is working on my phone right now," Mac's lips emit a heavy sigh. "I am sorry about Derek Wentworth, the real one."

"Yeah hard to tell a man's wife with kids..." Flack's voice trails off. "Sorry if I inferred earlier that you might have lapsed or something or that any of this was your fault."

"Dunbrook is the last person I would..." he stops, his brain finishing the thought for him..._let my guard down too. _But if he was rash, Aubrey's sudden appearance and the recreation of his whole meeting Claire right down to the last detail; did now rouse some amount of suspicion. _Dunbrook was able to recreate how he and his wife met...down to the last detail...color her coat...what she had for lunch...everything..he's setting you up..._his brain adds the last bit.

"Mac? You okay? You know you and Stella must have the same problem."

"Meaning?"

"Earlier she zoned out also."

"Zoned out? Did she tell you why?" Mac inquires.

"You mean about your date?"

"My date," Mac states with a sour note to his tone. "Was Stella um...upset?"

"Sorry Mac, you gotta ask her that yourself. You know I remember the hesitation that I had when Jessica first asked me out."

"Don..."

"It's funny how we try to avoid the one thing we really want; and then end up losing the only thing we ever really..."

"Stella and I work together. It's complicated."

"So did me and Jess. Trust me Mac, it's only complicated because _you make_ it that way. Now I'm not going to tell you anything, because this is your life but trust me, Stella is one in a million but she won't wait around forever. And when she's gone you know you will have lost out on your second chance."

"Don..." Mac tries again.

"Now you want me to check on Riley Becker. I believe he's transporting Graham to the second safe house; you should have all the details but I'll just confirm to ensure he's on target. If not then I'll have him replaced and then we'll see how Graham's attitude adjusts."

"Let me know," Mac states in defeat as he turns and heads for Stella, stopping in her office door and frowning at the empty space before him. _I am falling in love with you...make a choice right now...me or her..._Stella's soft voice replays over and over again inside his brain.

"Stella, why didn't you tell me before," his voice trails off in a misery as he turns and heads for Adam, hoping some new information will at least distract him long enough to get what he needs, stop Dunbrook from getting to his witness and then make amends with his best friend.

"Hey boss, got the info you were looking for," Adam looks at him with a slight frown. "So it appears that a ghost call was made on your phone. I was able to trace back to an unknown provider but it was made to appear from a Detective Sullivan's desk to your phone. You never got the call because the phone never rang; at least not so that you noticed. Were you busy?"

_"So now what?"__ Aubrey asks impatiently as she slowly paces the small hotel room she's rented._

_"Now you need to up things a bit...but just a bit. Show up at his apartment and offer dinner...tonight that twit Graham will be moved to the second safe house. I need..."_

_"And you're sure that no one is going to figure this out?" Aubrey demands. "I swear to you Robert, if I am going down for this then so are you!"_

_"Trust me, no one will care enough to want to check on your background," Dunbrook falsely assumes, not realizing the futility of his words. _

"I was so..." Mac starts and then stops, Stella's beautiful face displaying a tormented expression in his mind now stopping him mid-sentence. "What did you find Adam?"

"Right so then the call went right to your missed call log and when you checked today it would just appear as if this guy called you and you simply didn't answer. What is going on? Does this have something to do with Robert Dunbrook?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because Stella was looking for something on him also."

"What did she find?"

"Well the part she left behind was that someone named Riley Becker was college roommates with Dunbrook's son Connor and was most recently linked to a few embezzlement schemes to..."

"Riley Becker?"

"Who is he?"

"Damn it! He's impersonating a cop; I gotta call Flack. Is that is?" Mac asks as he pulls his phone and then stops short.

"I had already told Stella about some woman named Aubrey Hunter who is related to him."

"What?" Mac asks in shock. "Could you say that again? Who?"

"Aubrey Hunter."

"Are you sure that's the name? Aubrey Hunter?"

"Positive why?"

"She u..." Mac turns to leave.

"Who is she Mac? Stella wouldn't tell me either. I mean who is she really?"

"Where is the file?" Mac demands, ignoring the question.

"Stella has all the info. She said she was coming to see you but..." Adam's voice dies out as Mac turns and hurries out of the room not waiting for the rest of Adam's explanation or how Aubrey was related to his chief nemesis. "Boss?"

Mac hurries out of the room toward Stella's office. _Aubrey Hunter is related to Robert Dunbrook. _Mac didn't care how or in what capacity; it was the fact that he was personally entangled with Dunbrook in a fight to the reputational death and now Dunbrook had managed to effectively distract him by playing with something dear to his heart; a woman who never left it.

"Bastard!" Mac curses as he nears Stella's office and stops short; finding it empty once again and filling the air around him with anther heavy curse. "Lindsay, did you see Stella?"

"Yeah she was looking for you but then said that she needed to do follow up on something and just left."

"Did she say where she was going?"

"Just said it was something to do with Robert Dunbrook and some new lead."

"Damn it!" Mac curses as he reaches for his phone. "Don, where is Riley Becker?"

_"With Todd Graham, why?"_

"Don't ask any questions, but I want Becker out of there and get Sully to personally escort Todd here to the underground holding cell and keep him on ice until I can personally vouch for his safety. Just Sully and Todd."

_"Mac?__ What is going on?"_

"Riley Becker is an imposter. Adam has proof; something we overlooked."

_"Damn it," Flack curses. _

"What time is the hearing tomorrow?"

_"First thing in the morning. You know there will be no further reprieve; not with something this big."_

"Damn it!" Mac curses once more as he reaches his office, his eyes scanning for anything that might have been conveniently _left _behind. "I have to go Don, but call me when you can. Bring in Graham."

_"What are you going to do?"_

"Personally spend the night watching him if I have to," Mac assures his friend. "Just make this happen. I have to go."

_"Does Stella know?"_

"She will shortly."

His eyes finally rest on a small pin, something unnoticeable to the untrained eye but to his detail orientated brain and in light of this new information, he knows it was left behind by Aubrey on purpose; another carefully planted object as was the newspaper he guesses.

_She came to have lunch just to plant the device. _Without saying another word, Mac grabs his coat and heads back into the hallway, gently closing his office door and then looking at his phone in suspicion. He heads to the area where spare phones are waiting and first calls Flack.

_"Yeah Becker is gone," Flack huffs. "Sorry Mac he must have..."_

"Don, my phone was bugged, I'm on a clean phone now. But if he knows we suspect Becker then..."

_"Whoever else is working with them will also be tipped off."_

"Aubrey," Mac groans.

_"Who?"_

"Don, I gotta call Stella," Mac states in haste as he hangs up with Flack and quickly calls Stella.

_"Bonasera."_

"Why the hell didn't you come to me first?"

_"Mac I..."_

"You have some information that I need. About my _date_ the other night."

_"Mac.__ I was going to tell you but..." _

"But thought you'd just go off on your own and let me find out through th..."

_"You were with Don and I needed..."_

"Where are you?"

_"Aubrey's apartment hotel. Adam was able to find where she's staying and...and it's empty Mac. She's gone."_

"What is Aubrey's relation to Dunbrook? What else did you find on her?"

_"Did you talk to Adam?"_

"Tell me Stella!"

_"She's his step daughter thanks to Madame Cleo. It was apparently a short fling they had; something Dunbrook tried to coverup because he was married at the time. I'm guessing that Aubrey got down on her luck and sought him out...blackmail comes to mind. Dunbrook saw a way to get what he wanted, distracting you in return for what she wanted - money."_

"I see. Why the hell didn't you come to see me first?"

_"I tried and you were busy and..."_

"You should have tried harder!" Mac growls, trying to get his brain to force his anger to subside.

_"Sorry Mac."_

"Doesn't mean.."

_"She also has high gambling debts and Adam found a blog that said that she owed him so..."_

"A blog? Do you have hard evidence?"

_"This is evidence Mac; any other case and we'd consider it. She came forward to blackmail him and maybe this is how he's calling it even."_

"By using her to get to me?"

_"Oldest trick in the book Mac."_

"You know that's pretty creative even for Dunbrook."

_"He has the means and more importantly the motive; he needs you distracted. Mac this is his history...wait where are you?"_

"I'm going home to change and then I'm heading back here. Todd Graham needs to get to court safely tomorrow morning for the initial hearing and I intend to spend the night in lock up with him. That way I can _personally _assure Todd his life and testimony are safe. No more phony cops. My phone was bugged and Becker was tipped. Flack is looking for him now but I'm sure that Dunbrook has either shipped him to Hawaii or the bottom of the East River."

_"But you suspected Becker before you knew the phone was bugged, right?"_

"Adam told me."

_"And he left out..."_

"I never gave him the chance to tell me about...um Aubrey...he just didn't."

_"And if your phone was bugged and Dunbrook heard about Becker..."_

"Right then..."

A few seconds of silence pass before Stella dares to break it.

_"Do you believe me Mac?"_

"She came to have lunch to plant a listening device," Mac's lips emit a heavy sigh. "I believe you. It just..."

_"Hurts," Stella's lips also emit a sigh; her brain however, happy that Aubrey will now be gone from his life for good. "Mac I'm sorry you got in the middle of all this; I'm sorry he used your past to try to hurt you."_

"It never really started Stella...it was just a...just a memory. I am just glad we found out the truth before Graham had to die like the others."

_"Right.__ Mac do you need me to..."_

"I'm just going to go home and change and then head back to the precinct."

_"Want come company?"_

"Think I just need to be alone right now. Stella I..."

_"It's okay Mac. It's over now...that's all that matters."_

"It's over. I'm sorry for yelling."

_"You needed it," she offers lightly and his lips faintly curl._

"I needed it." _I need you, _he wants more than anything to add; but telling himself that that kind of confession is best left for in person.

_"Right well...I'll see you soon," she states in haste, not wanting him to feel like he needs to force some kind of confession over the phone. _

Stella hangs up with Mac and feels her heart sink. _I'm sorry Mac..._her mind trails off as her phone rings once more. "Adam what do you have?"

_"You asked me to check on that cell number right? The one for Aubrey Hunter. I found it and put a trace on it."_

"Where is she going?"

_"Where are you?"_

"Adam just tell me. Where is Aubrey Hunter going? Who else is in danger?"

_"She's headed toward...oh my go...Stella you better hurry."_

XXXXXXXX

Mac hangs up and then heads for the elevator, his mind and heart now starting to ache. _I nearly pushed Stella away...and for what? For an elaborate deception? A bought reality? A lie? _

"Damn you Dunbrook. Fifteen rounds!"

Mac feels his anger starting to surge and wants nothing more than to track down Robert Dunbrook and offer him a good old fashioned bit of Marine payback. However, the last thing he needs the eve before the hearing is a mark against his name or the department in any way; not wanting to give Dunbrook's highly touted legal team anything to use that'll count as a technicality.

He heads for home in a state of mental misery. _Stella...I'm sorry_ his mind trails off in sorrow as he remembers her eyes fighting back tears or the look of defeat she offered the day she walked by his office and saw him having lunch with Aubrey. Wanting more than anything for her to call and offer a much deserved, _'I told you so,' _he knows his partner will spare his mental anguish and simply offer him a kind smile and that will be that.

"She said she's falling in love with me," his voice trails off as his fist hits the deck of the Avalanche. But the more he thinks about it the more he realizes that his infatuation with Aubrey was just that, a passing interest because she reminded him of his first true love; a woman that had already offered him the same scene in the deli that Dunbrook so crudely tried to create; a woman that never left his heart.

"Damn bastard," Mac curses once more as he finally lets himself into his apartment, tossing his coat aside and then heading for his bedroom under a thick cloud of gloom. "It was a lie..." Mac starts once again into his predicted conversation with the memory of his late wife. "An elaborate hoax. I should have seen it coming I guess," he huffs as he tugs his dress shirt out of his pants. "The woman in the green coat...the one I thought was...well you. She um...Stella knew...even before the evidence," he frowns as he slowly sags down on the edge of the bed, looking over to a picture of him and Stella at team event a few months back.

"I'm sorry Stella."

Mac finally pushes himself off his bed and heads over to the closet to finish changing, wanting to get back to the holding cell and then spending the night trying to convince their only surviving witness that doing the right thing was well worth the non existent amount of money that Dunbrook had offered on faith; an amount that Graham never would have seen a cent of.

"Stella said she's falling in love with me," Mac mentions, his lips automatically curling upward; a habit that seems to come naturally every time her name passes his brain. "I...I think I'm in love with her but...damn it Claire I wish you were here...even just to talk to face to face and...'

_'I'll always be with you Mac,'_ her voice once again echoes in his head.

"With this woman there was...well nothing that I had to worry about when it comes to protocol or propriety or..." his voice trails off once again as he finishes dressing and then looks at the picture of him and Stella once more. "I just don't want to lose you, but I don't want to lose Stella. Can't you see that? Tell me what to do."

But just before he heads into the bathroom, Mac hears a soft knock at the door and hurries to open it, his heart racing with anticipation that it's Stella and he'll be able to once and for all set the record straight about his feelings. But when he pulled the door open, his world stops short.

"Aubrey?" Mac asks with a slight frown.

"Hi, I was..."

"How did you find my address?"

"You're listed," she answers in haste. "Are you busy?"

"I have to work tonight."

"Do you have time for at least something quick to eat? We could even order in if that would be better."

"Why? Because that works better with Dunbrook's schedule?" Mac asks crossly. "Keep me here and distracted?"

"Pardon?"

"Don't play me for a fool!" Mac snaps. "I must hand it to Dunbrook this time. The last two distractions he managed to _buy _weren't as elaborate or personal. He really pulled out all the stops on this one. Maybe I should be flattered. What was your take on this?"

"Mac, what are you talking about?"

"You are Robert Dunbrook's step daughter?"

"I..."

"Are you!"

"Yes, but I don't understand what my past has to do with dinner?"

"It has everything to do with distracting me long enough for Dunbrook's men to get to the man we are protecting? Especially on the eve of one of the biggest and most sensational trials in this City's history!"

"Okay so clearly I have mistaken you for..."

"For a dupe?" Mac counters, his frustration growing. "What was it? What was the cost to help him murder a man's life?"

"I don't think..." Aubrey starts as she turns to leave.

"Tell me the truth. What did he offer you?" Mac demands as he grabs her arm and forces her back to face him. "He murdered an innocent officer!"

"Go to hell," she hisses as she yanks her arm free. "Have you never given anyone a second chance?"

"Is this what you are seeking? Can you honestly tell me that I'll never be able to _find anything _that will connect you to Dunbrook in a way other than a birth certificate? And I think you know how well I am able to track things down!"

Aubrey stares at him in anger, her eyes narrowing and her heart racing. "You know I thought that..."

"Seriously? You want to keep going? I go to Rick's deli every week; I have seen most people there on a regular basis and have never seen you. Tell me, did you pick out that color of coat on your own? Not something that most women would pick out voluntarily."

"It's a crime to wear green?"

"It is now," Mac retorts.

"So you don't believe in giving someone a second chance?"

"Yes if they deserve it. What is Dunbrook paying you?"

"Do I deserve it?"

"What is he paying you!"

In the meantime, Stella had quietly made her way out of the stairwell, hovering around the corner and listening with bated breath and a racing heart as Mac makes his painful confrontation. _Mac, I'm so sorry..._she laments. But at the same time, if she was realistic, she was happy; glad that the woman in the green coat was found out and that enough doubt had been planted in Mac's mind to keep her at bay for good. _It's over Aubrey...now get lost _her brain childishly retorts_! _She wants more than anything to confront her female nemesis; but knows that this is one battle Mac has to fight on his own.

"I asked you a damn question! How much!" Mac demands in anger; not backing down.

"Not enough obviously," Aubrey retorts.

"And he paid you keep me distracted because he's going after who? Tell me!"

"That is a grand story Detective Taylor," Aubrey smiles; her loyalty to her step father and his vast fortune a lot stronger than to Mac's sense of personal justice and loyalty. "But you can't prove anything."

"I can and I will."

"Right and when I go before anyone who asks I'll simply tell them that I was just a woman in a green coat that some guy who obviously is hard up started to chase after!"

"I have proof that Dunbrook..."

"You can't make it stick Detective," Aubrey goads.

"But I can," Stella finally pipes up as she slowly walks toward Mac's open apartment door, her lips curled into a triumphant smile. "I have a bank transcript from Dunbrook to your account in the past week that..."

"I needed a loan."

"I also have..." Stella tries again.

"You have nothing," Aubrey shoots back.

"I have two officers on the way up right now; they are going to book you and then we'll see exactly what I have."

"You cannot arrest me. I am out of here," Aubrey starts only to see two officers exit the elevator and walk toward them.

"Aubrey Hunter you are under arrest for suspicion in aiding in the murder of officer Derek Wenworth. You are also charged with conspiracy to aid Robert Dunbrook who..."

"You'll never make it stick!"

"Arrest her," Mac directs the two men; not realizing that they have been called to the address by Robert Dunbrook; a quick intercept by his right hand James, to ensure that Aubrey's existence is secured and her testimony never allowed to come to the light of day; one less hurdle for him to overcome.

_"You win this round Taylor; but you won't win this war," Dunbrook hisses as he slams down James's listening device in anger. "Let's get out of here. This is far from over."_

Stella and Mac wait in silence for the officers to leave; both feeling their nervousness starting to grow. Once the elevator doors close Aubrey from their view, Stella turns to look at Mac with a tormented expression.

"Mac, I'm sorry."

"Why?" Mac inquires as he turns and slowly heads back into his apartment; Stella still waiting outside. He turns around to see her hovering in the doorway and arches his brows in wonder. "Stella?"

"I should go and follow up with her."

"Please don't go; those officers are capable of doing their job. We need to discuss this."

"Mac I said something in the heat of the moment and...I did something that..."

"You've kissed me before."

"On the lips?" Stella counters.

"Did you tell me the truth?"

"Which part?"

"All of it?" Mac questions further. "Was that all the truth?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"On what you want Mac. You need to make the choice."

"Aubrey is gone."

"The choice is me or nothing Mac."

"Pardon?"

"I love you Mac, I can't deny what's in my heart and I can't pretend any longer that I just want to be your best friend when I want more. I want to be with you; to live with you; to have more than just a simple coffee or take out with you. I know the timing is bad and I wasn't expecting to have to tell you this but..."

"But Aubrey came and..."

"And I thought I was losing something I worked so hard to build."

"Just you?" Mac asks as he slowly reaches out and takes her by the hand and firmly holds it in his, allowing their body heat to grow. "Stella please don't go."

"Mac, I didn't tell you those things to force you into something that you might not be ready for."

"I think you did. You told me I have a choice to make."

"I didn't mean..." Stella starts only to have Mac pull her into his grasp and plant a warm kiss on her lips, silencing her words, brushing her lips for a few seconds and then pulling back with a warm smile; both their hearts racing.

"Mac," Stella whispers breathlessly.

"I choose you Stella," he confesses with a firm tone. "For always."

"Mac..." Stella tries again as a small lump forms in her throat. "I didn't want you to get hurt by this. I just wanted you to be..."

"I am not hurt Stella. I heard the information and I chose to confront her; it was my choice Stella, my choice to take your side and let her go. In the end the truth will come out and I trust your judgment over anyone else's. I know you are not led by petty jealousy and your own personal agenda when it comes to justice."

"Don't kid yourself Mac, I was a bit jealous," Stella adds lightly, forcing his lips to curl upward once more.

"Just a bit?"

"Wipe the smug smile off your face."

"Smug? I didn't expect this Stella. I know over the past few months that things have been developing between us and I guess this was..."

"Was what is really?"

"It was Claire. It was the memory; one of the happiest in my life and I just wanted..."

"You wanted her back," Stella adds softly, as her hand rests on his cheek. "I'm sorry Mac."

"Claire will always be in my heart Stella, but she was my past."

"And your future?"

"I'm looking at my future," Mac admits with a warm tone; his heart racing as to the words he wants to add next. However, just before he can confess his heartfelt love to her, his phone rings and the moment is broken. "Damn it," Mac gently curses as Stella's lips emit a soft chuckle.

"Taylor."

"Mac, it's me," Flack's voice comes to life over the phone. "Graham is here and he seems okay. Could use a pep talk though before tomorrow. I'm going to pick up Maggie as soon as you are here."

"I'm on my way," Mac confirms as he hangs up. "Graham is in the secure holding cell right now; he'll be there for the night."

"And you with him?"

"Stella, the hearing is..." Mac starts only to have her gently silence him with a soft kiss, the warmth from their touching flooding both with hungry passion. But before the moment is allowed to linger, Stella pulls back and the heat quickly dies.

"You go. I have a few things to finish up. Want me to bring dinner?"

"You know I'm not really hungry. I guess I have a lot of thinking to do."

"Dangerous activity for you as of late," she quips as Mac grabs his jacket and follows her out the door, both of them slowly heading toward the elevator.

"I know today was also tough for you."

"Just today?" Stella arches a brow. "I missed out on the green beer thanks to you," she gently goads and he just shakes his head. "And it wasn't easy to see her just show up and...yeah it was tough."

"I guess you can say I told you so."

"Never was a fan of those words," Stella admits in truth. "Especially toward you; usually means something bad has happened."

"Well thanks to you, we were able to stop it before anything really bad happened."

"Why did she come over?"

"She said wanted to have dinner," Mac confesses.

"Good thing she didn't bring a gun. Course poison is very easily hidden and..."

"Not helping," Mac lightly grimaces.

"Sorry. Are you going to be okay from all this?" Stella asks as they stop on the street in front of the two black Avalanches; her mind now thankful that Aubrey wasn't allowed to do anything really bad to her beloved partner. The thought of Robert Dunbrook taking Mac out for good and winning the ultimate battle something her mind races in terror over.

"I will be," he tells her in truth. "As I said before it never really started."

"We've already started Mac."

"And we'll never end Stella."

"Just be careful tonight."

"You going to be joining me?"

"Maybe later, I have a few things to take care of first. But I think you'll be ready for a caffeine pick me up soon."

"I would like that," Mac smiles as he watches her get into the dark crossover before heading for his own. His mind tries to focus on his upcoming conversation with Todd Graham, but all he can replay is Stella's confession of love. _I love you Mac_ she had told him and he could see the truth in her eyes; a look that was both comforting and scary at the same time. _I love you too Stella, _his brain confirms.

"I need to tell her," he tells himself firmly as he heads for the building where he'll be spending the night. He stops in front of the NYPD side of the building and slowly heads inside; seeing Flack at his desk and heading straight for him.

"Did you already book Aubrey Hunter?"

"Who?"

"The woman who I...the woman who Dunbrook has been using to feed information to Graham via dirty cops," Mac huffs.

"Haven't heard her name...hold on," Flack looks to his right. "Hey Marty, anyone in the holding tank by the name of Aubrey Hunter?"

Both Mac and Flack watch the younger clerk quickly scan the computer before him and then look up with a frown. "No one by that name."

"But she had to get here...who took the call?"

"Where was she picked up from?"

"My apartment," Mac resigns, forcing Flack to look up in wonder.

"She was..." Flack asks as Mac simply nods his head. "No wonder Stella was pissed. Way to go."

"Don't start. Can you please just see who did the pick up?"

"I'll check," Marty pipes up.

"So she was..."

"Don, I said drop it."

"The date?" Flack arches his brows. "Damn that sucks."

"For her. We'll bust her for..."

"An Aubrey Hunter was picked up by Riley Becker and Derek Wentworth..." Marty's voice trails off as he looks up into the surprised faces of Mac and Flack. "Isn't Officer Wentworth..."

"Dunbrook!" Mac hisses in anger. "Damn it! Lock this place down."

"You think she's going to come here and..."

"Dunbrook failed to get this witness Don, I'm not taking any chances."

"Then go downstairs and trust me when I say that no one will get through me. Sully, can you go and pick up Maggie Benson?"

"Sure," Sully reluctantly agrees.

"Damn it!" Mac curses.

"We still got Graham right?"

"You don't know Dunbrook, he's ruthless...and trust me he'll stop at nothing," Mac looks away in misery. "This isn't over. I mean the trial is just starting."

"Where is Stella?"

"Finishing up a few things."

"Does she know? I mean about the date and her connection to Dunbrook?"

"Stella made the arrest," Mac states with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Oh what a tangled web we weave Mac Taylor," Flack teases; but one final warning glance from Mac and he knows to drop it. "I'll put out an APB on Becker, Wentworth and Hunter but am guessing if they work for Dunbrook they are probably on a plane right now with either fake names or their own."

"Or on the way down to the bottom of the east river. I'm going to see Graham."

"Okay, I'll be down in a few hours."

Mac offers Flack a slight nod as he slowly heads toward the elevator and then gives his friend a smile before the doors close him away from view. Mac slowly approaches the holding cell and looks at Graham with a slight frown.

"I still want to do the right thing," Graham pipes up.

"What made you change your mind?" Mac inquires as he slowly eases himself down onto the bench beside the holding cell.

"Maggie," Todd Graham admits with a sheepish smile. "Silly right?"

"What, listening to someone who obviously loves you very much?" Mac asks to which Graham simply nods in agreement. "No...not silly at all; smart in fact," Mac states with a slight sigh. "Women know what is best for us right? Women who love us know what's best."

"You got a good woman?"

"One I don't deserve," Mac confesses.

"Yeah I guess that's all men right? At least that's what Maggie tells me."

"I think she's right," Stella's warm voice makes herself known, forcing both Mac and Graham to look up at her in wonder; Graham's face offering a frown and Mac's a warm smile.

"I know she's right."

"Well trust me, some women are just as lucky," she gives him a quick wink as she enters the area with two cups of coffee in her hand, giving one to Mac and keeping one for herself before she eases herself down beside him. "Detective Flack will be coming down soon with something more to your liking," Stella informs Graham as he leans back in the holding cell, away from their view.

"Maggie will be here soon so he won't have to be alone either."

"He needs her right now."

"I need you right now," Mac mentions softly as he takes a sip of his coffee; his free hand slowly interlacing with Stella's, his brain taking much delight in the warmth her frame was adding to his; calming his nerves. "Thank you for this."

"It's not green."

"I meant spending the night with me."

"Well it wasn't my idea of a first date but it'll have to do," Stella quips, forcing a small nervous chuckle from Mac's lips. "But to be honest there is no place else I'd rather be right now than here with you; it's what we do right?"

"I need to tell you something," Mac leans in closer, his lips near her ear and his warm breath sending small shivers down her spine. "I love you too," he whispers in her ear, brushing her tender skin with his soft lips before pulling back; his heart racing.

Stella's grasp around his hand tightens, her lips mouthing the words, _'I love you too,'_ and saving them both any audible embarrassment from confessions that their 'guest' didn't need to hear. Stella slowly leans back against the wall, her body finally sagging into Mac's as her head rests on his shoulder, her mind awake and now pondering the new course they'd both be embarking on. A few days ago her romantic life was put on hold; startling actions beyond her control forcing her to a place she never expected. But thankfully, she had found the strength and courage to confess the truth to him and although she wasn't sure forcing him to make a decision was a good idea, thinking back now, it was the only course she had to take; it was a gamble and it paid off.

"Can't wait to see the look on Dunbrook's face when we show up with Graham in the courtroom tomorrow."

"Certainly won't have the smug smile you do now."

"Smug?" Mac arches his brows as he looks sideways at Stella, risking another small brush on her cheek before he pulls back, always mindful of public propriety; especially in this setting.

"Happy?" Stella counters.

"Very," Mac agrees in truth as he too leans back on the wall, his free hand offering his mouth another sip of coffee.

_I love you Stella, _his brain replays over and over again; his fingers giving hers a small squeeze of reassurance; reassurance mostly for his own mind. _She's here...she's here and she loves me, _his brain ponders as his lips curl upward once more.

In his heart he's always known his feelings for Stella have been stronger than a simple platonic relationship. And over the past few months, doing social things together and sharing past history, he had to admit that he was moving toward confessing something to her that would take them to the next level. But then Dunbrook had forced him to take a step back and reconsider what he was doing; a move that nearly cost him everything he holds dear, the woman he loves more than anything. In hindsight, Dunbrook did him a favor, it forced both he and Stella to realize that the more time you waste, the greater the chance of losing the one thing you treasure most.

Mac watches the elevator doors slowly open and Flack face them with a knowing smile, his eyes dropping to their clasped hands, a small gesture that spoke volumes about two people finally coming to terms with a situation that most of their peers had not only expected but predicted would happen long ago. But Flack says nothing, only smiles and nods before he continues on his previous course.

Mac watches Flack head over to Graham with a small bag of goodies, telling him that Maggie was about twenty minutes away and that he'd have some company for the night; telling him she was allowed to stay for as long as they wanted. Mac watches Flack leave and then looks over at Stella; thankful that she's not only at his side for the rest of his night but will be for the rest of his life; cementing in his mind and heart that no matter what trials they face or what battles they fight they will do it together; that is assured.

"What?" he asks softly.

"Thank you for being here with me," she tells him what he told her earlier.

"Well it wasn't my idea of a first date but it'll have to do," Mac retorts and her face softens.

"Yeah? So what would be your idea of a good place for a first date?" Stella wonders as Mac leans in closer and whispers in her ear, forcing her face to warm as he pulls back and looks at her with a warm glance, his eyes locking with hers in a heated showdown of sapphire and emerald.

"Really?" Stella asks with an arched brow.

"Really," Mac confirms as he leans in closer once more. "I love you Stella, I always will."

"I love you too Mac; I always have."

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so didn't know how long to make this chapter (eek it's already so long!) so have decided to leave it here and end the story (for now). I did leave open for a follow up story if anyone is interested (please let me know in your review-hmm a little payback from Dunbrook and Aubrey?  
Hope you all liked the ending and here's knowing Mac's choice will be Stella and nothing else!!! (yeah like there is any other choice). Please let me know what you thought before you go and thanks again.

**PS:** Escape from Rikers updates next


End file.
